Ya no puede confiar en la esperanza
by MollieB
Summary: Temperance Brennan ha abierto su coraza, y parece que no ha resultado como ella pensaba.


**Llevaba sin escribir sobre Bones mucho tiempo. Y la verdad es que me ha costado mucho. Esta temporada ha tenido sus altibajos, pero aquí seguimos, ¿No? **

**Espero que os guste, dios sabe cuando volveré a conseguir escribir algo sobre estos dos. **

**PD: No, obviamente Bones ni sus personajes me perteneces, BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

* * *

Su lista de lugares preferidos estaba presidida por la bañera. Mucho antes que los yacimientos arqueológicos de Perú y algunas de esas maravillas que había visitado a lo largo de su vida. En la bañera Temperance Brennan podía dejar de ser Temperance Brennan por un rato y sentir sin muros que se lo impidieran.

Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas había dado el paso más arriesgado de toda su vida. Nunca pensó que pudiera estar tan segura de algo solo sintiendo. Así que lanzándose al vacío y sin paracaídas, se había propuesto a Seeley Booth. ¡Quién lo diría! A Booth, ese hombre al que había conocido casi diez años atrás y que había pensado que era un idiota. Ese al que había abofeteado delante de media oficina del FBI y había gritado que le odiaba como si aquello fuera el fin. Pero lo había hecho. Le había pedido matrimonio. ¡Con una bolsa de cecina! Y él había contestado que sí. En menos de un día, la vida de la doctora parecía haberse encauzado.

Hacía tan solo unos minutos, Seeley Booth, el mismo hombre, le había dicho que no era el momento de comprometerse. Que estaban así bien. Pero Brennan lo único que oía era que todo se quedaba estático.

Cerró la puerta del baño y se sentó del suelo. A veces se arrepentía de haber dejado de ser inmune para volverse fuerte. Eso de ser fuerte era un timo. Nadie lo era, a todos les llegaba el dolor al alma al fin y al cabo.

Lleno la bañera y se sumergió por completo en ella. No se iban a casar y no tenía el valor de decir nada. Le quería demasiado. Ya había perdido mucho en aquello como para acabar perdiéndole del todo. A veces parecía que en vez de oxígeno lo que necesitaba para vivir eran sus besos. O sentir su mano en la cintura mientras dormían. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a depender tanto de una persona. De él y de Christine. Eran el centro de su vida, habían desbancado de aquel lugar al trabajo, que fue el dueño absoluto por muchos años.

La doctora no sabía que había hecho mal. Tal vez no fuera lo suficiente para él. No era la más graciosa, Booth siempre decía que tenía un sentido del humor muy particular. No era la que mejor dote social tenía, eso se veía de lejos. Pero le quería, y no sabía que más necesitaba para que las cosas no se truncasen.

Las lágrimas se fundían con el agua de la bañera mientras Brennan intentaba sumergirse lo más hondo posible como si así fuera a solucionar sus problemas.

Tardó una hora y cuarto en salir de la bañera. Y la única razón por la que salió fue porque el agua se había quedado fría. Mientras se secaba con la toalla se volvió a colocar su armadura protectora, que últimamente solía dejar en casa. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. Esperaba que Booth estuviera dormido, no quería dar ninguna explicación, mucho menos a él.

Antes de ir a la cama pasó por la habitación de Christine. Era tan preciosa que casi dolía mirarla. Nunca se había imaginado que sería así tener un hijo. Sabía que si tenía uno le querría, pero nunca pensó que más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Era tan difícil y a la vez tan fácil.

Cuando llegó a la habitación el agente dormía. Brennan se acurrucó en su lado de la cama mirando a la pared e intentó con todas sus fuerzas dormirse antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo. Los suaves sollozos reprimidos de la doctora hicieron que Seeley se despertara.

Odiaba verla sufrir. Era lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Y esta vez sufría por su culpa, aunque indirectamente no lo fuera. No podía dejar morir a esas cinco personas, no podía interponer sus vidas y a la propia, y Pelant no era alguien a quien subestimar. Seguramente en aquel momento Dios sabe cómo le estaría vigilando. Pero la Brennan seguía llorando, y Seeley Booth sucumbió.

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó mucho a ella, tanto, tanto que entre su boca y su oreja casi no podía pasar el aire.

- Escúchame, no te muevas, haz como si no estuviera hablándote – Susurró el agente.

- ¿De verdad crees que no me quiero casar contigo? Estaría loco si no quisiera. Iría hasta la luna y volvería solo para hacerlo, pero… Pelant me ha amenazado. Y si no te decía lo de antes, matará a cinco personas inocentes. ¿Lo entiendes no? Nos casaremos. Te lo prometo. Cogeré a ese mal nacido y después nos casaremos, y como tú te mereces. Pero ahora tenemos que hacer la escena, y cogerle, cogerle antes de que nos haga más daño, o que pueda llegar a Christine. –

Brennan asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

- Te quiero – Murmuró para la almohada.

El agente Booth se separó y la abrazó. Nada ni nadie conseguiría que dejara de querer a esa mujer.


End file.
